Lessons Learned
by peppermint123
Summary: Hikari Rezu is a mysterious girl who became Naruto Uzumaki's sister. Leading her own path and trying to forget her past will prove the hardest thing she ever done. Will she seek help in a black hair boy or no one at all. I know summary suck, but give it a try. Cursing and gore in later chapters. Don't really know how the rating system work :p.


**Author's Note:**

**I am rather new, if you excuse the other two stories. I am also rather new to Naruto. I simply want one review, fav, or follow for the first chapter. Also, THOOL is up for adoption, if anybody want it. Just write a review in this story saying you do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, simple.**

Lessons Learned

Chapter 1:  
>Origin of my New Life<p>

Hikari's POV

_Drip. Drip. Drop_

It was dark. Crimson blood was splattered everywhere. It stained a pair of small hands, never to be washed off.  
>"Well Hikari, did you enjoy your first kill?" A boy, no older than 16 asked.<br>"Yes, never thought it would be this fun"  
>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••"Hikari Rezu, will protect Naruto Uzumaki for the rest of his life" Was the job written on a piece of paper. The Elders decide she was suited for it at the tender age of three. To her the paper looked unimportant, uninteresting. Such a boring goal, given to father to read to her. The young, short girl manage to nodded in obedience, "Yes father" was her curt, yet bored replay.<p>

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••"Going to Konoha to protect a Uzumaki, huh? Why" A vertical challenge girl asked with an uncaring tone.  
>"Because that's was your original goal, given by father and The Elders!" Exclaimed a tall girl with short, black hair.<br>"_Daddy and the Elders _is long dead, along with mother and aunt and uncle and nearly everybody else. So, why should I give a rat's ass about my goal given by _father_. Her face showed her disgust. Her sister sigh sadly, "Why do you do this? You use to adore father and the whole clan", she had tears welling in her eyes,"Please, Kari, just do this for me, PL-" Her plea was cut short by her little sister being slapped halfway across the room by their older brother.  
>"I refuse to let her act like Gaara! Get her stuff packed and get her out of Suna!"<br>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••"Four years since I left Suna, wow. I actually miss it, some of the people too. " A girl with a pair baggy pants said, "Of course, I don't miss MY siblings, but I do miss the Sand Siblings and sand itself, sign, I need to stop talking to myself out loud".  
>Standing up, I stretched, maybe I should properly introduce myself. My name is Hikari Uzumaki or as it used to be Hikari Rezu. I had waist length silver hair and blue eyes that had a red ring around it that looked like intertwined string. I guess I'm curvy or have big breast or something because I seen boys swoon over me, not all though. Either way I can say I'm not plain or flat crested. Before I was wearing an oversized blue shirt with gray sweat pants. Now, I'm change into a half top blue shirt that's cut at an angle with a fishnet shirt underneath and a black shirt that reach my knee. It have a four inch cut of each side by my thigh and fishnet under it. My friends and I are going out to get ice-cream in a half hour, these friends included; Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and finally Naruto. I was NOT friends with any Sasuke-fan girls nor Sasuke himself and I was proud to say I was tom-boy. Well, anyway time to go.<br>•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••Walking toward my 'brother' apartment. Yes, brother, after I came to Konoha I found out my real brother and the hokage sign papers making me Naruto's official sister. Took me forever to get use to him, I was still mad at my brother for doing this though. I know he only did

it to make me fulfill my goa-  
>"You're always day dreaming, Kari! Whatcha thinkin bout anyway?" I heard Naruto voice say, loudly I might add. I rolled my eyes.<br>"Nothing, let's go. Everybody probably waiting for us. Surprisingly, well not really, everybody was waiting for us outside the building. I could hear "troublesome" and "you two always take long" being said. Jumping off the railing with Naruto behind me, we both waved and put on a stupid smile. "Idiots" was said by everyone, excluding Hinata.  
>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••"So, we're going to Shikamaru's house to be tutored? Why?" Hikari asked just as confused as Naruto and Kiba. They were walking the Shikamaru's house after getting ice-cream. After a 4 to three person vote, it was agree that Naruto, Kiba, and Hikari is most-likely is going to fail. Since they all wanted to pass together, they thought tutoring would help. Shikamaru signed, troublesome he thought,"Me and Shino are going to tutor you since there is a eighty percent chance of all of you failing"<br>"But, I'm not as dumb as them! My chances should be higher!" Hikari practically screamed  
>"Hey! You're dumber than us!" Both Kiba and Naruto screamed back<br>"No, I'm not!"  
>"Yes, you are!"<p>

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"  
>And Hinata, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru each had to endure this all the way to his house.<br>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• "Peanut butter, coconut, apple bottoms, too. Hurricane and tornadoes all go bloom." Hikari, sung innocently

"Here she do with this stupid song again." Kiba said in annoyance  
>"Every time she can't figure something out, she sing this till he do, sign, troublesome." Shikamaru thought, while laying upside down on his bed. Naruto and Kiba was sitting in front of him. Choji was sitting in the corner with numerous bags surrounding him. Hinata was sitting in Shikamaru's bed thinking about the problem or as Hikari says staring at the paper, lightly chewing the end of her pencil. By the wall was Shino and Hikari, supposedly studying.<br>"Kari, pay attention." Shino said, more like whispered in Hikari's world

"Fine, y'all hunger, I'm hunger." She said looking around the room, innocently  
>"I am!" Naruto yelled<br>"Me too!" Kiba yelled  
>"You three need to focus and stop changing the subject" said Choji who was sitting on the floor eating his fifth bag of chips.<br>"Says the person who got food and finished everything.", Kari muttered,"Fine! Hinata can you please make something for me." Hikari begged with puppy dog eyes.  
>"S-sure" was her low stuttered reply. Hikari got up and hugged her, "This is why I love you the most!" She said while pushinghugging Hinata out the door and bring herself with her.  
>"Hikari! Come sit down." Several voices yelled. Sulking she sat down, before instantly perking up.<br>"I have an idea" She sung, happily  
>"No" was the main answer given with the exception of "What is it" curiously said by Naruto.<br>"I can cheat off Sasuke paper!" She exclaim happily, standing up and clapping.  
>"Why would he let you cheat?" Asked Choji, still eating.<br>"Becausssssse," she dragged out," I have information that he might want."  
>"Like what" said Choji in a unbelieving tone.<br>"Info bout Itachi." She said watching as everyone looked shocked.  
>"Why would you have information like that?"<br>"Nunya business. Now I'll be back after I propose my deal to Sasuke"  
>They all watched her walk out, thinking about how little they actually knew about her past and origin. So far the definitely knew, she was one of the craziest people they have every meet.<br>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Walking to Sasuke's house, yes I knew where all my classmates lived, was boring as hell. People looked at me, most likely giving me pity for having a brother like Naruto. It didn't really bother me that he had the nine tail fox sealed inside him, I mean me and Gaara was best friends and he had the one tail one inside him. Plus, Naruto is not all that bad. Yes, he was annoying and loud and stupid, but he had his moments and cared for his friends and that was respectable. Although, I can see why people really are scared of Gaara, they just didn't understand. If someone would have played with him when he was younger or actually love him, then he wouldn't be like that. He can actually be nice and kind if he want too. Signing loudly,I shook my head to clear my thoughts since I was already at Sasuke's house and I didn't need to be day dreaming. He opened the door and had a slightly shocked look on his face before it became emotionless.  
>"Hikari?" Was the first thing out his mouth. I can honestly see why girls swooned over him. He was cute and mysterious to them. I mean he was cute to me too, but I knew his past too well and he just reminded me of a lonely and sad boy.<br>"In the flesh." I said with a smirk dancing on my features.  
>"Why are you here?" He said with an eyebrow raised<br>"I want to propose a deal. I know we're not friends, but we're not enemies either and since I'm not one of your fangirls, I won't ask for something sexually related or anything romancey either. So, what do you say?" I now had my arms folded over my chest and was staring him dead in the eye. He stared at me before leaning harder on the door causing it to push back and I walked in and sat on the couch. He followed suit, sitting on the one opposite from me.  
>"What is it?" He said in an uncaring tone. Oooo, so touchy.<br>"I already know a lot about your clan and the massacre, so don't try to hide nothing. Anyway, I also know Itachi and have information about Itachi", he looked like he want to kill me, "So, I tell what I know if you let me cheat off your paper tomorrow." I finished talking with my smirk still intact and I was amused by the look Sasuke was giving me.  
>"How do I know I can trust you?"<br>"How do you know you can't?"  
>We stared at each other for a long time until he said how.<br>"Well, my older bro was kinda friends with Itachi, so I meet him a couple times." I said with a shrug. He was glared me down.  
>"Fine" He said and stood up opening the front door as a symbol to leave. Walking past him I said, "I'll be at your house at 8, kay." I saw him nod his head and I could barely contain my joy. As soon as he closed the door, I ran to Shikamaru's house.<br>"He said yes! I'm so gonna pass!" I said happily, tackling the first person next to me who happen to be Hinata.

"I can't believe we're letting her cheat." Kiba shook his head at me. Although, I could he felt some sort of happiness.

"I can't believe Sasuke actually said yes."Choji said in between bites. Shikamaru glanced at me before going going back to wait he was doing. Shino was staring at me, I think, couldn't really tell behind those glasses and Naruto had his eyes squinted with a thumbs up at me. 'I'm so gonna pass.' I thought happily, swinging Hinata back and forth.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**Okay! I know this chapter is weird and the ending is lame. I tried not to make it short. Showing Hikari personality and behavior with a little background was kinda hard. Since I write all chapter on the google drive app, there is no spell check. Anyway, give a review if you like the first chapter!**


End file.
